Maldito Abandono
by AomeHigurashi n-n
Summary: El maestro le lanza un hechizo a Ranma que lo deja tan débil que cualqueira puede derrotarlo.Ranma,al ver que no hay modo de solucionar el problema, decide irse,sin despedirse de Akane. Cap 66 de la serie. "Será mejor que no diga nada..."
1. Maldito Abandono

**

* * *

**

NOTA.- Los personajes en esta historia utilizados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia es con fines únicamente de entretenimiento, no con fines lucrativos.

* * *

**MALDITO ABANDONO**

**RANMA 1/2**

_Por.- *AomeHigurashi* n_n_

_**Capítulo 1 "Maltido Abandono"**_

_- Te vez muy mal Ranma, lo único que te queda es aceptar tu derrota –decía el maestro, seguro de si_

_- Jamás… -adolorido después de haber sido derrotado por el maestro_

_-Bueno –fumando su pipa –si ya no puedes defenderte voy a poder hacer contigo lo que me plazca_

_Akane, Kasumi y Ukyo, molestas de que el maestro abusara tanto de Ranma, comenzaron a protestar, alegándole que era un hombre abusivo por aprovecharse de la situación en la que se encontraba el chico._

_-Y ahora deme el grabado del cuerpo –le exigió molesta la chica_

_El maestro, como siempre, poniendo su cara de sufrido, lloriqueando, haciéndose el inocente y la víctima de la historia_

_-Escuchen –saltando al tejado para alejarse de todos –no les daré este grabado –mostrándolo –Ranma se quedará así para toda la vida –riéndose de su logro, sabiendo que lo más que Ranma aprecia en su vida era su fuerza_

_Ranma, abatido, se levantó sin ponerle atención a lo que las chicas le decían, ya nada le importaba, si había perdido su fuerza se había perdido así mismo, pero si había algo que lamentaba más era que no podía ver a la cara a Akane… ya no…_

* * *

-"Ranma" –pensaba nuevamente… hacía tiempo que solo podía pensar en él… -¿por qué demonios de fuiste? –susurraba para sí misma mirando por la ventana de su habitación –ni siquiera te despediste de mí, ninguna palabra, una nota… nada… -bajó su mirada contemplando el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo –eres un ingrato, mal agradecido… -contendiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con aparecer –debiste quedarte… debiste escucharme –se acostó en la cama a llorar, como lo hacía todos los días desde que se había ido… -te debiste quedar… -lloraba con fuerza, escondiendo su cabeza en la almohada para que no la escucharan

-¿Dónde está Akane? –preguntó Soun mientras desviaba su atención del periódico que tenía en las manos

-En su recámara –le constestó Nabiki –como siempre, no quiere salir –fingiendo desinterés

-Me preocupa mucho… -mirando en dirección del corredor, como esperando que apareciera –ya no es la misma

-¿Y qué esperabas?, desde que Ranma y el tío Genma se fueron nada es igual en esta casa –apagando la televisión y haciendo amago de irse –No me importa que se hayan ido –deteniéndose en la puerta del corredor –lo que no entiendo es por qué lo hizo de ese modo –hablando más para ella misma que para su padre, mirando el lugar donde habían estado Akane y Ranma juntos por última vez

-La cena ya está lista –apareció Kasumi con los platillos del día -¿Akane sigue en su habitación? –notando la ausencia de su hermana menor

-Si –le contestó pesadamente su padre –no hay nada que la haga salir

-Iré a avisarle que ya está la cena –se ofreció Nabiki

-No, déjame hacerlo a mí, ¿sí? –esbozando su característica sonrisa –Si gustan, vayan empezando, la comida se enfría

Comenzó a subir las escaleras, se acercó a la puerta y pudo escuchar el un sollozo ahogado de su hermana, sabía que lloraba, lo sabía desde el día que se había ido Ranma, la conocía muy bien y no podía engañarla, solo que no acostumbraba a meterse en los asuntos de los demás, prefería que cada quien se hiciera cargo de sus cosas, pero ¿cómo dejar sola a su pequeña hermana cuando sabía que sufría tanto y que era tan orgullosa como para reconocer que necesitaba un abrazo o una palabra de consuelo?

-Akane, ¿puedo pasar? –llamando levemente a la puerta, aunque sin recibir contestación –Voy a entrar –abrió la puerta y encontró a la menor acostada en la cama, apretando fuertemente la almohada contra su pecho -¿Qué ocurre? –se sentó a su lado, acariciando su cabello azulado

-Nada, Kasumi –girando la cara, no le gustaba que la vieran llorar

-¿Sigue afectándote la ausencia de Ranma?

Akane dio un respingo, no esperaba que su hermana le dijese eso, creía que había fingido muy bien todo el tiempo

-¿Y quién va a querer preocuparse por ese idiota, engreído y mal agradecido? –intentando sonar dura, aunque fracasando

-A mí no me engañas, hermana, te conozco muy bien, tal vez más de lo que te imaginas –tomándola por los hombros para levantarla y verla a la cara –Desde hace ya casi 6 meses que se fue, tú no eres la misma

-No me importa que se haya ido, que haga de su vida lo que quiera –su voz se quebraba, no podía ocultar la verdad pero tampoco podía decirla

-Y si no te importa, ¿entonces por qué lloras?

Akane no fue capaz de responder

-Ven, la cena está lista –tomándola de las manos para que la siguiera –todos nos esperan abajo –sonriéndole dulcemente

-Kasumi… -murmuró, soltándose del agarre de su hermana para poder abrazarla y llorar lo que le hacía falta -¿por qué, Kasumi? –llorando contra el pecho de su hermana mayor

-Ya, ya, pequeña –acariciándole tiernamente el cabello –se que duele, pero por algo pasan las cosas

-¡A mí no me importaba ese estúpido hechizo!, ¡yo le dije que le ayudaría a encontrar la manera de solucionar su problema! –sintiéndose cada vez más mal –podía haberse quedado así y no me hubiese molestado… ¡pero no debió dejarme así! –aferrándose más a los brazos de su hermana

-¿Lo quieres, Akane? –atreviéndose a preguntar, sabiendo la respuesta

Akane seguía llorando, no podía responderle, el llanto y su orgullo no se lo permitían

-Si –dijo, débilmente, después de un rato

-Entonces confía –levantándole el rostro para que pudiera verle -¿lo harás? –ofreciéndole una hermosa sonrisa

-¿Pero en qué debo confiar? –secándose las lágrimas

-Si confías, lo sabrás –dándole un beso en la frente –Ahora bajemos que de seguro ya ha de haber cenado –jalando levemente a su hermanita, quien seguía sin entender su consejo

Al llegar al comedor, se encontraba Soun, la mediana de las Tendo y el Maestro Happosai. Akane miraba con rencor al maestro y éste ni cuenta se daba

La cena iba tranquila, hasta que el maestro comenzó a decir bobada y media y sacar a relucir el tema de Ranma…

-La verdad es que le hacía falta aprender una lección, es un cobarde, por eso se fue de aquí, no soportaba el hecho de que cualquiera podía vencerlo. Fue el mejor castigo que pude darle, un golpe en su orgullo –decía de manera arrogante, sintiéndose muy seguro

-Maestro, mejor no diga nada –tratando de callar a su maestro al ver la triste expresión de la menor

-Cállate, Soun, soy tu maestro y me debes respeto –apuntándole con su pipa

-Si maestro, lo que usted diga –haciéndole reverencia

-Me pregunto dónde estarán ese par de holgazanes. De seguro se deben estar muriendo de hambre ahora que Ranma ya no tiene fuerza, ni siquiera tenía derecho de permanecer en esta casa, ya no podía hacerse cargo del Dojo, no podía casarse con Akane… se lo tenía bien merecido –encendiendo su pipa

-¡Ya basta! –gritó Akane, molesta y con una ganas terribles de llorar -¡Ya no lo puedo soportar! ¡Todo esto es culpa suya! –conteniendo las lágrimas –Le hizo mucho daño a Ranma, más del que se merecía. Él no le hizo nada, todos aquí estábamos cansados de su comportamiento libidinoso y el tuvo el valor de enfrentarlo, ¿solo por ayudar a esas chicas a quienes les robó su ropa íntima tuvo que dejarlo marcado con esa maldición? –una lágrima rebelde corrió por su mejilla, sin que ella lo planease -¡Todo es su culpa! ¡Maldigo el momento en que llegó a ésta casa! –salió corriendo del comedor para encerrarse en su recámara, donde lloró amargamente durante mucho tiempo, hasta quedarse dormida

-Ay, que cocha pacha, ¿y ahora qué hice? –desconcertado

-Akane tiene razón –le continuó Nabiki –Ranma se fue por esa maldición que le hizo, porque no solo hirió su orgullo, sino también algo más –levantándose –con permiso, me retiro –saliendo de ahí

-¿Y qué más pude haberle herido? –preguntaba sin comprender

-A veces no se necesita ver con los ojos, maestro –le contestó gentilmente la mayor –a veces se requieren los ojos del alma –viendo hacia el estánque

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_Hola hola!!!!_

_Bueno, pues hoy si que tuve la inspiración jejeje, continué mi fic de Eriol y Tomoyo y ahora inicio este de Ranma, que no estará muy largo, pero espero que sea de su agrado jejeje_

_Por si no recuerdal el cap que les menciono (cap 66) les recomiendo que lo vean, al menos el final, para que le entiendan a la historia jejejeje_

_Se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo!!!!_

_Y les comento que este no sera el primer y único fic que haré de esta parejita jojojojo tengo algunos en mente, solo déjenme poner en orden mis ideas xDDD_

_Besos!!!!_

_*AomeHigurashi* n_n (*Jenny* n_n)_


	2. Olvídame Tú

**Capítulo 2 "Olvídame Tú…"**

Un día más… otro día sola, sin poder resignarse a ese sentimiento de tristeza y abandono que la carcomía cada segundo que pasaba.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te despediste? Cada día me hago la misma pregunta y no puedo encontrar la respuesta" –suspiró con pesadez, sintiendo cómo el alma se le iba en el suspiro –"Ya hace 8 meses, Ranma… ¿es que a caso no piensas volver?" –veía distraídamente la pizarra, sin poder concentrarse en lo que la profesora explicaba –"Si no quieres regresar, no puedo hacer nada para que lo hagas, es tu decisión, pero por lo menos hazme saber que estás bien…"

Sus ojos comenzaron a empaparse sin siquiera poder evitarlo, su alma no podía seguir manteniendo la fuerza que ante muchos aparentaba.

La campana del receso sonó, aunque ella no pudo escucharla. Los alumnos comenzaron a salir, dejándola sola en su asiento, bueno, no tan sola…

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le dijo Ukyo, posando una mano en su cabeza, la cual estaba agachada –Ven –instándola a levantarse –Necesitas despejarte –la tomó de la cintura, sujetándola con fuerza para que no cayera, presa de la debilidad que tenía su alma

Fueron al techo del edificio, el único lugar donde podían estar solas y sentir un poco de paz, aunque fuese momentánea

-¿Te sientes bien, Akane? –sentándose a su lado, pasando su brazo por su espalda para abrazarla -Aún te duele, ¿cierto?

Akane no podía responderle, las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, solo fue capaz de asentir levemente con la cabeza, provocando que más lágrimas surcaran su rostro

-Akane, no puedes seguir así –poniéndose frente a ella, sujetándola de los hombros para que la mirara a la cara –Se que es duro, a mí también me duele que se haya ido, y sé que a quien más le ha dolido es a ti, pero no puedes dejarte vencer –sacudiéndola un poco para hacerla reaccionar

-¿Es que no entiendes? –reaccionando por fin –Me duele su abandono, el que no me haya dicho nada, que me dejara de lado cuando yo quería estar con él para apoyarlo, ¡cuando le dije que le ayudaría a resolver su problema! –llorando con amargura

-¿Y de qué te ha servido estar así todo este tiempo? –hablando con un poco de dureza –No hemos sabido nada de él en estos meses, bien puede estar del otro lado de Japón, o en China, o al otro lado del mundo, y ni siquiera se ha dignado a decir que, mínimo, sigue con vida

Akane agachó la cabeza, no podía frenar el llanto que la embargaba, simplemente le era imposible, necesitaba desahogarse, cada día sin saber de él era una agonía…

-Akane –suavizando su tono de voz –Hazlo por ti –tomándole las manos –En estos meses has cambiado mucho, ya no sonríes, no sales de tu casa, no comes bien, no quieres practicar… estás dejándote morir poco a poco –secando las lágrimas que en ese momento caían de sus ojos –Tu familia está preocupada y tú no te das cuenta, también a ellos les dolió la partida de Ranma, pero les duele más que te estés hundiendo cada día que pasa

Seguía inmóvil, no había nada que pudiese sacarla de ese estado de ánimo tan patético, sólo… sólo Ranma…

-Prométeme… -tomándola en un abrazo protector –que tratarás de seguir adelante, por tu bien –aferrándola más a su abrazo –por tu familia y todos los que te queremos

Akane no pudo soportarlo más, se sujetó al cuerpo de Ukyo y soltó a llorar desgarradoramente, sabía que en ella tenía a una amiga incondicional con quien podría desahogar sus penas.

-Shh –acariciando su cabello –llora, Akane, te hará bien

Continuó llorando hasta que terminó el receso, no quiso regresar a la siguiente clase, quería estar sola un momento, tranquilizarse y poner sus ideas en orden

Las clases terminaron, por fin, solo quería estar sola un rato, descansar un poco su mente, sentía que la cabeza le explotaría. Ukyo decidió acompañarla a casa, alegando que se sentiría más tranquila si la veía llegar bien. Caminaban tranquilamente, sin mencionar palabra alguna, de cualquier manera, no se necesitaban.

Sin que ninguna lo previera, una gran roca cayó justo frente a ellas, provocando que saltaran hacia atrás, buscando la procedencia del objeto.

-Akane, ¡prepárate! –atacó la joven amazona, consiguiendo golpear a la joven –Este día será tu fin

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? –preguntó Akane, levantándose -¿Puedo saber por qué demonios me atacas? –sujetándose el abdomen, dolorida por el golpe

-No te perdonaré nunca, por tu culpa Ranma se fue y me abandonó –tomando sus bomborines para volver a atacar –Prepárate

Se lanzó de nuevo contra Akane, quien con dificultad esquivaba sus golpes, las palabras de la amazona la habían descontrolado. Era el colmo… a quien había abandonado Ranma era a ella, no a Shampoo

-¿Estás loca, Shampoo? –intervino Ukyo, lanzando sus pequeñas espátulas contra ella, consiguiendo que dejara de atacar por un momento a Akane

-Yo solo vengo a eliminarla, Ranma se fue por su culpa

-¡Así es! –se escuchó una voz

Pétalos de rosa negra comenzaron a esparciese por el lugar, denotando la presencia de Kodachi, quien salió de su escondite

-Mi querido Ranma se fue y no me llevó con él –hablando con rencor –Tal vez no me llevó porque no quería levantar sospechas –poniendo su cara de boba enamorada –Mi amado Ranma, siempre tan tímido

-¿Qué diablos pasa con ustedes? –preguntó alterada Ukyo

-Tú no te metas, plebeya. Este asunto es entre Akane y yo

-Y conmigo también –secundó la amazona

Ambas comenzaron a atacar a Akane, quien se defendió como pudo, sin poder evitar salir terriblemente golpeada, pero aún así no podía rechazar la batalla, ella no era ninguna cobarde, no permitiría que la vencieran.

Kodachi consiguió sujetar el cuello de Akane con su listón, ejerciendo una gran fuerza al halar, cortándole la respiración a la joven. Shampoo se acercó a ella con la intención de terminar la batalla, aprovechando la situación en la que Akane se encontraba

-¡Ya fue suficiente! –gritó Ukyo, cortando con su pala el listón de Kodachi, moviéndolo en dirección a Shampoo para alejarla de Akane -¿Es que a caso han perdido la cordura? –ayudando a levantar a Akane -¡Solo piensan en ustedes mismas!

-Tú no te metas, Ukyo –espetó la amazona, con una notoria expresión de molestia –Tú deberías estar de nuestra parte, no de la de ella, porque a final de cuentas tú también sales perjudicada

-¿Es que no lo entienden? –sujetando a Akane, quien todavía no recuperaba el aliento por completo -¡Aquí quien más sufre es Akane! ¡Ustedes salen sobrando!

-Esa mujer jamás le importó a mi querido Ranma –tomando una de sus típicas rosas entre las manos –Ella es tan poca cosa que por eso mi amado Ranma se fue, porque no soportó el tener que estar obligado a casarse con ella

-Se nota que no tienes nada en el cerebro… -hablando por lo bajo –Entiendan de una vez que Ranma se fue por su cuenta. Y más les vale que dejen tranquila a Akane o tendrán que vérselas con ella y conmigo

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al Dojo, pero ambas contrincantes interfirieron en su camino

-No dejaremos que escape con vida – atacó la amazona

-¡Ya basta! –contraatacó Ukyo, dejando a ambas sujetadas al piso por sus pequeñas espátulas –Ya les he hecho la advertencia, más vale que la tomen en cuenta.

Después de la dura batalla contra las "locas prometidas", el alma de Akane se encontraba en un conflicto de sentimientos encontrados, y era normal, después de la sarta de tonterías que habían ducho era de esperarse que su corazón se sintiese amenazado, que reviviera todo el dolor como si del primer día se tratase.

-¿Segura que estarás bien? –preguntó la cocinera, una vez que habían llegado al Dojo

-Si –fingiendo una sonrisa –No te preocupes, solo necesito descansar un poco

-Está bien, pero no dudes en avisarme si ocupas algo

Akane se abrazó a Ukyo, sorprendiéndola, solo atinó a corresponder al gesto

-Gracias por estar siempre conmigo –pronunció casi en un susurro

Ukyo acarició tiernamente el cabello de la joven, sintiendo cómo sus lágrimas empapaban levemente su hombro izquierdo

-No te preocupes –le dijo al tiempo que la separaba para verla a la cara –Para eso estamos las amigas –sonrió sinceramente

Secó las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos marrones y le respondió la sonrisa para después entrar a la casa.

-Ya llegué

-Ah, Akane, volviste pronto –se asomó Kasumi desde el corredor, ofreciéndole su hermosa sonrisa

-Sí, es que hoy no tuve práctica de nada –caminó hacia la escalera con la intención de encerrarse en su cuarto de nuevo

-Oye, ¿no quieres ayudarme en la cocina? –le ofreció dulcemente

-¿Eh? –miró a su hermana con cara de desconcierto… ¿le estaba pidiendo ayuda en la cocina? -¿En la cocina, Kasumi? –preguntó, nerviosa

-Sí, papá no está, tiene reunión con la gente del vecindario, y Nabiki avisó que se quedaría en casa de una amiga el día de hoy

Akane seguía sin entender la intención de su hermana, ¿qué tenía que ver que nadie fuese a cenar ese día a la casa?

-¿Y por qué me pides ayuda?

-Bueno, como nadie va a venir pensé que te caería bien una pequeña clase de cocina –le sonrió con amabilidad

-¿De verdad? –emocionada

-Claro, tenemos mucho tiempo el día de hoy

-¡Si quiero! –corrió hasta la cocina, con un ánimo que hacía tiempo no veía la mayor, cosa que le alegró de sobremanera el corazón

Kasumi comenzó a explicarle a Akane algunas cosas básicas para preparar una pasta, algo no muy complicado pero tampoco tan sencillo. Akane, de tanto en tanto, se desesperaba y terminaba por arruinar lo poco que iba logrando, cosa que le causaba tristeza.

-Akane, tranquila, tu problema es algo simple

-¿Mi problema? –la miró desconcertada

-Sí, aplicas a la cocina la misma energía e ímpetu que a las artes marciales

-No entiendo…

-Cuando cocinas no se trata de hacerlo rápido o con fuerza, hay que tener paciencia y agregar el ingrediente secreto

-¿Cuál ingrediente secreto?

Kasumi se acercó a Akane para hablarle al oído y lo que le dijo a la menor la dejó entre desconcertada y sorprendida

-¿En serio? –no muy convencida

-Sí –ofreciéndole una sonrisa –Pero tienes que aprender a agregarlo –guiñándole el ojo

Akane volvió a empezar la preparación de la pasta, con calma, tal y como su hermana le había indicado, pero aún dudosa del "ingrediente secreto" que había que agregar…

Después de 2 horas, lo cual le pareció una eternidad a la menor, la pasta quedó lista, solo faltaba… el veredicto de la mayor…

-Kasumi, no es necesario que la comas, de verdad –comentaba con angustia

-Akane, tranquila –le sonrió a la vez que tomaba el primer bocado

Kasumi permaneció en silencio un momento, cosa que preocupó a Akane, pensando que la comida sabía horrible

-Te lo dije, no tenías por qué probarla… -agachando la cabeza

-Mmmm… le falta solo un poco de sal a la salsa, pero eso se soluciona pronto

Akane levantó la vista muy sorprendida… debía de estar soñando… ¿la comida le había salido "bien"? Definitivamente debía de ser un sueño…

-A ver –tomando un poco de pasta y, efectivamente, lo único que le faltaba era un poco de sal a la salsa –Esto no puede ser… -aún incrédula -¡Kasumi! –se aferró a su hermana sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo -¡No lo puedo creer!

-Te dije que el ingrediente secreto era la clave –sonriéndole con dulzura

-Gracias por todo, hermana

-No tienes que darlas, lo hiciste tú sola. Ahora ve a asearte para que podamos cenar, ¿sí?

-¡Sí! –saliendo emocionada, tarareando una canción

-"Por lo menos te distrajiste un poco…"

Akane se dio un muy merecido baño, notando los ligeros hematomas que había en su cuerpo, producto de la batalla librada contra la rosa negra y la amazona

-Esas locas… pero tengo cosas más importantes en las qué preocuparme que en esas dos… -terminó su baño y fue a cambiarse para cenar con su hermana, sabiendo que comerían la pasta que ella había hecho

La cena iba tranquila, su padre había llamado para avisar que llegaría tarde y que no lo esperaran despierto, por lo que pasaron un tranquilo rato entre mujeres, como hacía tiempo no lo tenían.

Cerca de las 10:30 cada una fue a su recámara, Akane se puso su típica pijama amarilla y se dirigió a la ventana a meditar un rato, sin contar que había algo en el cielo que le estaba llamando la atención.

-"Ukyo tiene razón…" –pensaba mientras veía cómo las nubes se iban moviendo en el cielo –"Esto solo me hace más daño… Debo olvidarte, Ranma…" –de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar unas lágrimas silenciosas –"Si tú pudiste olvidarme, yo también puedo hacerlo…"


	3. Una que otra ¿Buena Desición?

**Capítulo 3 "Una que otra… ¿Buena Decisión?"**

Las montañas y volcanes de Hokkaido, un lugar perfecto para vacacionar, aunque también lo era para poder entrenar, y eso era lo que llevaba haciendo desde hace ya poco más de un año.

El entrenamiento había sido duro, no lo iba a negar, pero no iba a darse por vencido, no todavía, debía recuperar su condición, no podía quedarse siendo "un debilucho" toda su vida.

-¡Ah! –gritó con dolor después de haber recibido el golpe directo de una roca de proporciones inimaginables.

-Debes resistir, Ranma, si lo que quieres es recuperarte debes de soportar todo lo que se te enfrenta.

-¡¿Y crees que no lo sé?! –levantándose con debilidad del suelo.

-Ranma, debes superar tu orgullo y pedirle perdón al maestro…

-¡Jamás! –lo interrumpió con fuerza -¡No pienso pedirle perdón a quien no se lo merece!, ese maldito viejo me las pagará todas y cada una de las cosas que me ha hecho… -apretando los puños hasta donde su poca fuerza le permitía.

-Eres demasiado orgulloso, hijo –acomodándose los lentes –pero en parte eso me da mucho gusto, porque demuestras que no necesitas de nadie para salir adelante.

Ranma estaba sorprendido de las palabras de su padre, si no mal recordaba, era la primera vez que lo halagaba por su orgullo desmedido.

-Gra… gracias, papá –murmuró casi imperceptiblemente.

-Sigamos entrenando si quieres recuperar tu fuerza.

-Está bien –retomando la misma energía que demostraba todos los días para salir adelante.

-"Pero me pregunto si tu orgullo está funcionado de algo…" –pensó Genma.

La noche ya había llegado, "por fin", pensaba Ranma, todos los días era un esfuerzo inmenso, pero sus ganas no se le quitaban con nada, debía de superarse, no sólo por él…

Salió de la pequeña casa en la que su padre y él habían sido bien recibidos por un matrimonio mayor, quienes les habían abierto las puertas sin pedir nada a cambio y, milagrosamente, su padre se había comportado muy bien con ellos, les ayudaba en las cosas de la casa, entre los dos arreglaban los desperfectos de la casita… podría decirse que habían sido muy humanitarios con los que le habían abierto la puerta de manera desinteresada.

Caminó hacia el pequeño pueblo que se encontraba cerca de la casa, todas las noches recorría el mismo camino que terminaba en el mismo lugar…

Se acercó vigilando que nadie lo viera, o mejor dicho, que nadie conocido lo viera, porque sabía que en cualquier momento podría aparecer quien menos se lo esperara, incluso desconocidos, sabía que su padre tenía más movidas bajo el agua de las que se habían presentado hasta ahora.

Acercó su mano y tomó el pomo del teléfono público, marcó un número y esperó paciente a que contestaran.

_-¿Diga?_

Ranma se quedó mudo, no podía hablar.

_-¿Diga? –insistió._

Ranma colgó el teléfono, simplemente no podía hablar, no tenía el valor para hacerlo…

-----

-¿Quién era, hermanita?

-No lo sé –colgó la menor –Desde hace unos meses es la misma historia… llaman de noche, nadie responde y cuelgan.

-¿No será Ranma? –preguntó la mediana, con mirada suspicaz.

-Cómo te gusta molestar… -murmuró en tono irritado – ¿Por qué no te ocupas de tus asuntos? –se retiró del lugar, dejando a la mayor con semblante preocupado y a la mediana con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-----

Ranma regresó a la casa muy entrada la noche, cuando los señores y su padre dormían. Hasta esa era la rutina de todos los días, todo con el afán de evitar las preguntas de su padre. Desde hacía algunos meses llegaba tarde para no tener que soportar que su padre lo hostigara con tantas interrogantes que, honestamente, no estaba dispuesto a responder.

Se acostó en su futón y trató de buscar una posición cómoda, pero no lo consiguió. Decidió salir de la casa para no despertar a nadie, el lugar era tan pequeño que cualquier ruido se escuchaba en todo el lugar.

Se quedó viendo la luna, no había nada más que ver, meditando todo lo ocurrido desde hacía un año… todo lo que el arrebato de un viejo había provocado.

-Veo que no puedes dormir.

La voz de su padre lo tomó por sorpresa, estaba seguro de que todos dormían en la casa, pero ahora que había salido sabía que le sería muy difícil evadir un posible interrogatorio de lo que no quería hablar.

-Solo salí a refrescarme un rato –contestó sin girar a verlo.

-A mí no me engañas, Ranma –le respondió, apoyándose en la misma baranda en la que estaba apoyada el joven –soy tu padre, si hay algo que puedo afirmar es que nadie te conoce mejor que yo –decía en tono serio, denotando que no se burlaría de él en ningún momento, cosa que sorprendió todavía más al joven.

-Por mí puedes decir misa si quieres –haciendo amago de querer retirarse –no me importa.

No había dado ni siquiera dos pasos cuando sintió que su padre lo detenía situando una mano en su hombro.

-¿Por qué serás tan cabeza dura?

-¿A quién le llamas cabeza dura? –se defendió, como de costumbre, gritándole y haciéndose el ofendido.

-¡Pues al único cabeza hueca que tengo en frente! –dándole un golpe en la cabeza a manera de regaño por haberle gritado –Ranma –hincándose al lado de su hijo –si sigues guardándote todo ese rencor, esa tristeza, terminarás destruyéndote tú mismo.

-Yo no estoy escondiendo nada –desviando la mirada para evitar ver a la cara a su padre.

-¿Lo ves cómo si eres cabeza hueca? –soltando un suspiro cansado –Hijo –sentándose por fin y haciendo que Ranma hiciera lo mismo -¿Crees que no sé que todos los días vas al pueblo solo para realizar una llamada a la que tú nunca respondes?

Ranma no hablaba, simplemente no quería tratar ese tema con su padre.

-Y el asunto aquí no es la llamada, sino a quién llamas.

El último comentario hizo dar un respingo al joven, no esperaba que su padre supiera tanto…

-Eso no te importa –pronunció levemente, en una mezcla de rabia y amargura.

-¡Claro que me importa!, ¡porque veo cómo te haces daño por gusto propio!

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Genma continuó hablando, en vista de que su hijo no le respondería nada.

-Hijo, no eres el único que la está pasando mal. Tanto tú como yo hemos vivido en una situación muy difícil desde que el maestro te hizo la muxibustión debilitante, pero estás siendo algo egoísta… -Ranma puso más atención a las palabras de su padre, aún sin querer responderle –no te has puesto a pensar en que los Tendo también la deben estar pasando mal… en especial Akane…

-¡¿Y qué tiene que ver esa niña aquí?! –interrumpió para defenderse -¡Sólo quiero recuperarme para volver a ser tan fuerte como antes y darle su merecido a ese viejo libidinoso!

-¡Por un momento deja de pensar sólo en ti y piensa en los demás!

Ranma no entendía las palabras de su padre, se suponía que estaban juntos para poder encontrar una cura al hechizo que el maestro le había hecho, entonces, ¿a qué venía todo eso?

-El día que salimos de la casa de los Tendo lo hicimos como dos criminales fugitivos, a altas horas de la madrugada, cuando todos dormían, porque no quisiste que nadie se enterara, accedí a tu petición a sabiendas de que no era lo correcto.

-¿Y me lo vienes a decir tú? –preguntó, recordando todas las veces que su padre huía de las situaciones a las que no quería enfrentarse.

-Las cosas son muy diferentes entre tú y yo, cuando yo escapo no lastimo a nadie…

-"¿Qué a caso yo no cuento?" –pensaba con ironía.

-Pero en esta ocasión, afectamos a toda una familia… -momentos de silencio –Todos los días tus pensamientos están en otra parte, o mejor dicho, en otra persona –Ranma dio un respingo ante esas palabras –y esa persona es nada más ni nada menos que tu prometida, ¿o me equivoco?

El joven no era capaz de articular palabra alguna, el hecho de que alguien más supiese de eso le dejaba completamente indefenso, inseguro de sí mismo.

-¿Por qué no te quedaste en Nerima?, si lo que querías era estar a su lado sólo tenías que…

-¡¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera?! –lo interrumpió, colérico -¡¿Qué me quedara sentado viendo cómo ella era más fuerte que yo?! ¡¿Cómo era que hasta un niño de tres años pudiese derrotarme con un golpe tan inofensivo?! ¡¿Eso era lo que querías?!

Genma no respondía nada, tenía una mezcla de temor y confusión con respecto a las palabras de su hijo.

-¡Antes solo tenía que encargarme de buscar la cura para la maldición que tengo de convertirme en chica! ¡¡Y ahora debería enfrentar también el hecho de que no puedo ni siquiera cargar mi maletín escolar!!

-Ca… Cálmate –movía sus manos a la par de sus palabras.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando tú eres el que no entiende las cosas?! ¡No podía quedarme con Akane porque, si antes no era digno de ella, ahora menos!! –enmudeció un momento, agachando su cabeza para mirar al suelo como si fuese lo más interesante que había en el mundo, apretó los puños por la rabia que contenía su ser, como si esa fuese la manera de dejarla salir –Ponte en mi lugar… -habló bajo –Estando en mi estado, no puedo ni siquiera verla a la cara… -se levantó y se dirigió en dirección opuesta a la casa.

-E… Espera, Ranma –levantándose con intención de seguirlo.

-Sólo… -deteniendo su paso un instante –Sólo quiero volver a la normalidad… -continuó caminando, ignorando las palabras de su padre –"sólo quiero poder estar a tu altura… Akane…" –pensó con melancolía.

---

Los días pasaron y Ranma no volvía a la pequeña casa, cosa que preocupó bastante a los ancianos, por lo que decidieron preguntarle a Genma, a lo que éste sólo les contestó.

-Está madurando, está tomando las riendas del problema en sus propias manos… -viendo hacia la ventana desde la pequeña sala en la que estaba sentado –Estará bien… -dejando más tranquilos a los ancianos –"aunque eso es lo que en verdad espero…"

---

Algunos meses pasaron, dando paso al invierno, el cual ya se sentía en el lugar. Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, podría decirse que seguían prácticamente igual.

Akane iba saliendo de la preparatoria, había decidido pasarse a la tienda que estaba cerca de la escuela a comprar unas cosas que le hacían falta para sus deberes. Emprendió camino, sintiendo cómo el aire invernal golpeaba su cuerpo, provocándole escalofríos. Se acomodó la bufanda que llevaba para cubrir su boca y evitar pescar un resfrío, estaba en exámenes finales y lo que menos quería era enfermarse.

Hizo sus compras rápido y, antes de llegar a su casa, decidió pasarse a ver a su amiga, no era lo mismo verla en la escuela que fuera de ella.

-Buenas tardes.

-Ah, hola Akane –le sonrió la castaña con amabilidad -¿y ese milagro que te pasas por aquí?

-Pues… digamos que tenía ganas, simple –sonriéndole.

-¿Te ofrezco algo?

-Sí, prepárame uno con camarón solamente, por favor.

Ukyo comenzó su tan adorada labor y en pocos minutos tenía listo el platillo de Akane.

-Y, cuéntame, ¿cómo te va con la elaboración de los portafolios de las materias?

-Ay ni me lo recuerdes, estoy batallando mucho con el de "Lenguaje y Pensamiento Matemático", por más que haga los cálculos para sacar las variantes de las gráficas, siempre termino consiguiendo un resultado diferente… tal vez tenga mal algo dentro del procedimiento y es lo que me está atrasando…

-Posiblemente, a mí también me dio coco esa parte –suspirando cansada.

-¿Y a ti cómo te va?

-Pues bien, estoy por terminarlos todos, solo me queda el de "Metodología de la Investigación y Gestión de la Información". Eso de andar haciendo encuestas como si fuese la encargada del departamento de levantamiento de Censos nacional no creas que es de mi agrado.

-Ha ha, a mí tampoco me agrada, pero qué se le va a hacer.

Siguieron conversando de temas escolares, la familia, las próximas vacaciones, el viaje que la escuela les estaba preparando como "premio" por el término del semestre… diversos temas que a fin de cuentas solo eran para hacer amena la tarde.

-Vaya, ya es algo tarde –viendo el reloj de la pared –Será mejor que me vaya, quedé con Kasumi de ayudarle con la cena.

-Está bien, no te preocupes –sonriéndole.

-Ah, por cierto –devolviéndose en el último momento -¿Qué harás para la cena de navidad?

-Creo que nada, mi padre me escribió diciéndome que para esas fechas estará fuera de casa porque quiere abrir un restaurante en no sé dónde y pues, no podré ir en las fiestas.

-Entonces te invito a pasar la velada en mi casa, sirve que no te quedas sola y nos la pasamos bien.

-Me parece grandioso. Muchas gracias por la invitación.

-Entonces en eso quedamos. Hasta luego.

Corrió a casa, sabiendo que Kasumi la estaría esperando desde hacía un buen rato, aunque sintiendo una rara sensación recorrerle la nuca, como si presintiese algo, aunque no sabía qué.

Decidió aminorar un poco el paso, de cualquier manera, la casa le quedaba ya muy cerca, pero aún teniendo esa extraña sensación.

-Me estaré volviendo loca… -pronunció para sí antes de entrar a la casa –Ya llegué –anunció, dirigiéndose directamente a la cocina –Mil disculpas, Kasumi, se me hizo tarde.

La mayor la dispensó con una sonrisa amable, prepararon la comida y la dispusieron en la mesa.

Todo igual… podría decirse que se había vuelto… una monotonía…

---

Pasaron los días y como siempre, la rutina invadía la vida de todos, especialmente la de ella, aunque ya se había hecho a la idea seguía pensando que podría hacer algo más productivo para matarla.

-¡Ukyo! –comenzó a gritar al ver a su amiga algunos metros frente a ella.

-Ah, hola Akane, no esperaba verte por aquí hoy en domingo.

-Mm, digamos que tenía ganas de despejarme un poco y recordé que debía comprar algunas cosas que me hacen falta.

-Pues si no te molesta, puedo acompañarte.

-¡Claro!, venga, quiero comprarme unas cuantas blusas nuevas y otras ropas, ya me urge cambiar de guardarropas.

-¡Pero si recién lo has cambiado hace dos mese! –riendo de la situación.

-Pero hace dos meses no hacía el mismo clima que recién –riendo con su amiga.

Fueron visitando tienda por tienda, como cualquier día de compras, nada fuera de lo normal.

A la hora de la comida, decidieron hacer una pequeña parada en un restaurante de comida rápida.

-Uf, estoy molida –comentó la castaña

-Pero qué poco aguante tienes, Ukyo, me sorprende de ti –burlándose.

-Oye, generalmente no te da por visitar tantos lugares.

-Ya, vale, perdona –guiñándole un ojo.

-Oye, ¿supiste de la convocatoria que lanzó el colegio?

-No, ¿cuál? –mostrando interés.

-El colegio consiguió una alianza con unos colegios que ha y alrededor del mundo para facilitarle a los alumnos egresados que puedan ir a estudiar la universidad con ellos en el caso de que no quieran quedarse en Japón o que la carrera que ellos elijan no esté aquí, que es muy poco probable.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con una convocatoria?

-Pues están invitando a los alumnos de la preparatoria a que quienes quieran realizar un semestre de intercambio en cualquiera de esos colegios lo puede hacer, solo tiene que cumplir con las condiciones pedidas.

-¿En serio? –emocionada, hacía tiempo que venía pensando que un cambio de aires le vendría muy bien.

-Sí, aunque a mí no me interesa tanto. Leí también que quienes resulten seleccionados podrán tener acceso a una beca. Has de cuenta, se darán 20 lugares, de los cuales 5 podrán tener la suerte de tener los gastos cubiertos por la institución.

-¡Eso está genial! Lo voy a intentar.

-¿De verdad? –sorprendiéndose –Pero estarías lejos de tu familia por seis meses enteros –algo preocupada.

-Pero lo necesito, Ukyo, necesito despejar mi mente y alejarme de todos lo que se empeñan en recordarme lo que pasó –mostrando en sus ojos un dejo de melancolía.

-Te comprendo –sujetando su mano –Su gustas mañana te acompaño a hacer los trámites al colegio.

-Está bien. Muchas gracias Ukyo.

-Para eso estamos las amigas –guiñándole un ojo.

La comida siguió normal, con una que otra plática para amenizar el rato, aunque eso no impedía que Akane siguiera pensando en lo maravilloso que le vendría si conseguía ser seleccionada y además poder ir con beca. Solo que el problema principal en todo sería su familia… estaba segura de que se opondrían, después de todo, ella era la menor de la familia y seguramente pondrían de pretexto que era muy lejos o cosas por el estilo.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada, estaba pensando en cosas sin importancia.

Debía idear la manera de que su familia no se opusiera a sus planes, pero de momento no les diría nada.

---

Soun, como cada mañana, leía su periódico, o a lo menos eso parecía, a sus hijas siempre les mostraba esas hojas grises impresas de noticias de todo tipo, aunque, en su interior, solo captaban su atención unas hojas blancas, las cuales leía con suma paciencia e interés… hojas que no eran muy comunes, pero sí muy importantes.

Al término de una de ellas, le llamó la atención la última frase, la cual rezaba _"no se sabe nada…"_

-No se sabe nada –pronunció en voz baja.

-¿De qué, papá? –preguntó extrañada la menor.

-Eh… de… de quién robó una tienda del centro… -dijo con la "mejor excusa" que su cerebro pudo formular.

-Ah, ya veo –no dándole importancia –Me voy a la escuela, hasta luego –salió corriendo, pues ya iba tarde y, como siempre, Nabiki nunca la esperaba.

-Iré a lavar la ropa, si necesitas algo, me llamas –comentó Kasumi a la vez que salía del comedor

Una vez solo, el patriarca de la familia centró nuevamente su atención en las peculiares hojas, releyéndolas para cerciorarse de que lo que había leído era cierto.

-Ha pasado ya algún tiempo y no se sabe nada… solo espero que no sea nada malo.

----

El tiempo corrió hasta completar el segundo año. Akane había conseguido su beca de intercambio a Australia por un semestre, pese a todas las oposiciones de su familia, después de todo, era decisión de ella y entendían que era lo mejor para ella, después de todo, eso le ayudaría a despejarse un poco. Ya solo faltaban 2 días para que regresara.

Se había mantenido en contacto con su familia y con Ukyo en ese tiempo, les extrañaba mucho, pero admitía que había sido una maravillosa oportunidad de la que no solo había adquirido conocimiento.

-¿Y si le preparamos algo? –comentó la mayor.

-No lo sé, Akane no es mucho de fiestas –respondió la mediana.

-Podríamos hacer solo una cena con la familia y los amigos más allegados de ella, ¿no creen? –continuó Ukyo, emocionada

-Suena muy bien –aprobó el patriarca –Ustedes decidan qué se hará de cenar y me avisan, ¿de acuerdo?

Soun se levantó y se retiró a su recámara, hacía algunos días que se le veía agobiado y no había comentado nada al respecto, cosa que ya comenzaba a preocupar a las chicas, pero creían que si su padre no les comentaba nada era porque no era asunto que a ellas les concerniera, solo les quedaba esperar a que él quisiera comentar algo al respecto.

----

-Recuerda siempre lo que has aprendido –comentó un anciano al tiempo que encendía su pipa para fumar tranquilamente

-Lo haré, téngalo por seguro.

Tomó sus cosas y emprendió camino. Era tiempo de volver.

----

Dos días había pasado volando, la verdad no se habían sentido. Por fin regresaba la menor de las Tendo, el tiempo había pasado tranquilo sin su presencia, sin contar que desde hacía dos años nada era igual…

-¿No creen que ya es algo tarde? –comentó Ukyo, viendo el reloj del aeropuerto.

-Seguramente el avión se retrasó –respondió Nabiki más despreocupada.

-Ojalá llegue con bien

-Claro que sí, hija, ¿por qué no habría de ser así?

Trataba de animar a su hija, aunque quien necesitaba apoyo era él, llevaba más de 15 días sin dormir bien, y no sabía qué era lo que lo tenía tan angustiado, quería pensar que era algo momentáneo que pronto pasaría.

_i"Vuelo AST-579, arribando por andén 14/i_.

Por fin, había llegado a Japón, pero se preguntaba si la decisión que había tomado allá sería la correcta…

**_Continuará..._**

_**

* * *

**_

Mil disculpas por la demora en continuar, me he conseguido un trabajo que me ha tendido ocupada hasta el tope y se me ha dificultado bastante continuar con mis fics, pero trataré de darme unas espapadas para poder seguir.

Este cap me fue algo complicado de escribir (se preguntarán por qué, ya que no tiene algo en especial), digamos que el título, más que reflejar de lo que habla el capítulo, refleja parte de mí, ya que no estaba segura si continuar así la historia o cambiarla por completo, pero espero haber tomado una buena decisión y que la continuación sea de su agrado.

Mil gracias a todos lo que han estado al pendiente de mis lejanas continuaciones, aprecio mucho que sigan al pendiente de lo que escribo.

Saludos a **Milk Goku, Orochi, Lyrwen y Viri chan**, que me han dejadoo reviews y también a mi amiga **Seraphy**, quien me alienta a seguir esta historia. Un saludo y un abrazo muy especial a **mi queridísima Sensei Caro (Akane Kagome)**, que es mi mayor admiración.

Sin más por el momento, me despido de todos ustedes, esperando que el capítulo les haya gustado.

Saludos a todos y que hayan pasado un feliz inicio de año!!!

***AomeHigurashi* n_n (*Jenny* n_n)**

Hola a todos!!!! 


End file.
